Even In Death
by Tangled-Web-Of-Lies
Summary: A short continuation of the story which takes place directly after the last manga book. This is my version of a happy ending. [Chrono x Rosette]


**Even In Death**

_1st WARNING_: This fic will contain spoilers for those of you who don't already know how the story ends.

_2nd WARNING_: This fic contains character death.

Disclaimer: I don't own "Chrono Crusade."

-----------------------------------

'_No,'_ Rosette thought, clutching desperately at the side her chair as her knees hit the cold floor of the church. '_Not another attack! Please, somebody help me… I must not die! Chrono needs a home to come back to. No…Chrono, I don't want to leave you!'_ Tears spilled down her cheeks, and Rosette stood shakily, refusing to give up.

As if from far away, she heard the great doors of the church creak open. Although her breath was coming in ragged gasps, Rosette managed to turn towards the figure in the doorway, clinging to the last hope in her heart that this person might be…

'_Chrono!_'

Sunlight streamed through from the world outside, leaving the man on the steps of the church shrouded in shadows. Still, she knew that it was Chrono by his stance, and demeanor. Everything about him spoke to her of who he was.

Rosette began to half stumble, half walk, towards the demon that she had awaited, for what had been such a very long time. He moved forward, arms spread wide, to catch her up in a warm embrace. She twined her arms around his neck, and he held her to him, running his hand though her long golden hair. Neither could find the words to express such emotions as they were they feeling.

Chrono felt her body shudder, and he looked down into her eyes, which sparkled with both sadness and joy. He tried to speak, but she pressed two fingers against his lips, coughing gently into her other hand.

"Chrono," she whispered, trembling in his arms, "I'm sorry. It's—"

A fit of coughing seized her, and Rosette doubled up, gasping for air. "My time…to go," she choked out, looking up at him. Chrono pressed his hand against Rosette's back to steady her, and laid his chin upon her head.

"I know, Rosette," he breathed, closing his eyes to try to stop the tears that insisted on trailing down his cheeks. He pulled her closer, and felt her body heaving against his chest. "Before you go, I have something to tell you." Rosette looked up at him, as her desperate breathing began to slow to nothingness.

"I love you," Chrono whispered, gently wiping the tears from her cheeks with one finger. She smiled, and as Rosette's eyes clouded over, she opened her mouth slightly, trying to form the words to respond. "No," he told softly, "don't answer now. You have to sleep. Goodnight, Rosette," he said quietly, feeling her body shudder one last time as a final breath left her body.

Chrono knew that this time her soul was truly gone, and that it would not be coming back again. Sheer willpower had kept her alive for this long, but even her determination couldn't keep her bound to the earth any longer. Chrono's tears dripped down upon her face, and he dropped to his knees, overcome by emotion.

Rosette hadn't known it, but she hadn't been the only one surviving on willpower alone. As Chrono held her in his arms his body began to fade, rejoining with the astraline and legion it had been fashioned from.

"I'll see you soon Rosette…"

…………….

Joshua reentered the church just in time to witness the final moments of the ethereal figure that was holding his sister. There was a smile upon Chrono's tear-streaked face, and Joshua heard the demon whisper to the still form of Rosette before disappearing completely, letting the girl fall gently into Joshua's open arms as he faded.

…………….

When Rosette opened her eyes, she found that she was back on the train. She could hear creaking outside of her box as the other passengers took their seats. Apparently they were still waiting for people to board.

The door to her box slid open, and Rosette heard the ticket man begin to ask her for her ticket. Halfway through his sentence, the man looked up. Seeing her face, the man inhaled sharply in surprise, and then smiled. "Were you able to do what you went back for," he asked kindly.

Rosette nodded, her expression full of conflicting emotions. "I did _almost_ everything I went back for," she replied quietly. "Which is pretty good, right?"

He nodded with understanding in his eyes. "It is. I hope that you enjoy the ride, Miss. You're going to a nice place."

Rosette returned his nod, but she felt like she had left her heart behind. _'Chrono,' _she thought sadly, _'I didn't want to leave you ever again. I'm so sorry…'_

"This is the last call for all who are looking to board," she heard the conductor say over the loud speakers. "Last call! Young man, if you're coming with us, you'd better hurry up and get on!"

Rosette chuckled softly to herself. Someone had been late. _'If Chrono ever took this train then that would be him.'_ She felt a pang of sadness at the thought. _'I hope that he can get by without me.'_

Rosette heard quick footsteps outside the door to her box, and then the voice of the ticket collector. "Oh, yes, she is here. You'll find her in the box just to your left."

Rosette barely had time to wonder at the ticket collector's words before the door to her box had been flung open, clearing her mind of everything but the man before her.

"Chrono," she breathed in disbelief.

"Rosette," he said, smiling.

She gave him a huge answering grin, and placed her hands upon her hips. "You didn't give me a chance to tell you back there.

Chrono, I love you, too."

--------------------------

**Author's Note:**

This is both my first "Chrono Crusade" fic, and my first oneshot, so I'd really appreciate reviews. Anyway, about this fic; it's how I imagine the story ending. I was really sad since I wasn't entirely sure if Chrono got left behind or not. It doesn't say whether or not he dies in the manga. It would have been awful if they had finally seen each other, only to lose each other again right away… Call me an idiot, but I thought that it was really depressing. Anyway, this is my version of a happy ending. (Go figure it involves more death than the manga does. O.o)

I wasn't entirely sure how to spell 'astraline'/'astroline,' so that part is probably totally off. I'm also not entirely sure that I'm right about what Chrono's body is made of… X.x

(Yes, I will acknowledge that this is a rather uncreative fic. I don't care! I wanted to write it anyway. xD)

I hope that you liked it. :)


End file.
